1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to an operating method of a computing system, and more particularly, relate to a hibernation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be a memory device which is formed using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phospide (InP), and the like. The semiconductor memory device may be either a volatile memory device or a non-volatile memory device.
A volatile memory device is a memory device which loses data stored therein at power-off. The volatile memory device includes SRAM (Synchronous Random Access Memory), DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), SDRAM (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory), and the like. A non-volatile memory device is a memory device which retains data stored therein even at power-off. The non-volatile memory device includes read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is mainly divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.
If a selected memory cell is previously programmed with data, a reset operation may be required to be performed on the selected memory cell before data is programmed in the selected memory cell. That is, an erase operation is required to be performed on the selected memory cell. On the other hand, although data is previously written on selected region of hard disk drive (HDD), where the HDD is an over-writable storage device, the HDD supports writing of data in the selected region without erasing.